


Balad of the Cross

by Genuka



Series: Songs - Public Domain [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Elfhome Series - Wen Spencer, Original Work, Worship Song, song - Fandom
Genre: Canon - Public Domain, Christianity, Gen, Public Domain, Song Lyrics, Worship, song writting attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Another song I am placing inPublic DomainThis one was inspired by the partial song in Elfhome by Wen Spencer sung by Oilcan and his group. It starts the same for the first eight words but the third line gives them a completely different meaning and transforms the song into my thoughts about the difficult path to the cross and what that means in highly symbolic terms. I know there were at least 4 separate layers to the song when I was writing it and probably more. I'll let other people pick it apart because I saw a multi-fold effect within the song as I wrote and the english doesn't exist to explain further.If you want to sing it or play with it public domain means you can without needing to ask. I have no musical notes for this and encourage you all to pair it with any tune that takes your fancy, just like with all my public domain songs.Enjoy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Balad of the Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts).



  
Blood on the pavement,  
blood on the blade,  
bullets flying, nowhere is safe.  
Each to each they say  
Yet... where is the safe lane?

Line by line,  
Color by color,  
Age to age,  
Look to one another

You see a stranger,  
I see a friend,  
God? He sees one to love, befriend, and defend

Choices make and break one and all  
Do you see the shadow?  
Do you see the light?  
How can we get through this night?

I know a path,  
though rugged and rough,  
that will guide from not enough

Can you see it?  
Do you know it?  
Do you know of the rough wood and cold nails?  
The bridge that was built for one and all

Each to each, one to another  
Why leave all others behind?  
I was shown the bridge young  
Others have found it near death  
Yet more know it is there,  
but see only the grabbing thorns that line the path

White became black only to be washed by red  
It is by red that we need not fear the black  
It is by red that we may honor the blue and rejoice in the green  
Red spilled upon brown and black that we might walk free

Chains rattle and shake,  
only to break in the face of blood soaked wood  
Innocence sacrificed to pull us from the muck

I walk with the one who saved me,  
though I might stumble and fall  
I walk with the one who knows me,  
who knows one and all

Born in innocence,  
raised in humble craft,  
A crown awaits this savior upon his return at the last

So, do I chose shadows, blood, and pain?  
Or light, laughter, and service?

I walk the path I picked  
Knowing...  
The blood spilled was for one and all  
The blood spilled was to make the path  
The blood spilled was to stand and fight  
The blood spilled was to comfort the mother and child  
The blood spilled was to shield against the foe  
The blood spilled... was to make things right

The blood spilled was Jesus Christ  



End file.
